


You Have Entered "Fuck My Life"

by AlienAmongUs (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: And Mortal, And the other 3 are adopted, Anxiety, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Delaware's are cousins that live with them., Depression Is Mentioned, Don't Be Fooled about Twelve are Related, F/F, Gavin's are illegitimate, Green's are biological, Group chat, High School, I May Have Used The Same Characters But They Are Different, Im Not Sure Pseudo-Incest Is Legal In NY So Let's Pretend It Is, Im Only Asexual so..., Love, M/M, Middle School, No Plot, Only Mentions Of Sexual Content, Pseudo-Incest, Pure Texting, Sibling Incest Is Used As A Joke While Pseudo-Incest Actually Happens., They Are: Yale Janie Kiri Martin Tyler Melanie Troye Niagara Maddie Terrence Eugene and Michael, luv, no explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlienAmongUs
Summary: Once Upon A Time, In A Land Not Far From Here, Lived 12 Siblings.Which Included The Devil That Brought About Sin.a.k.a, another group chat story because why not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been getting bored of sitting at home doing nothing but thinking of a plot for my other story so I thought, why not make a story devoid of plot!? Brilliant idea, right?
> 
> Just hang on for the shitfest.

_**Yale Has Created The Group Chat : Fuck My Life** _

 

_**Yale Has Added Ty, Jay, Kiri, Charlie, Troye, Kahlo, Lana, Nina, Janie, Josh, Carl, Eugene, Gale, Terry, Kavern, Annie, Jackie, Mel, Marie, Michael, Martin, Taro, Nia, Maddie, Kaolii, and Kale to "Fuck My Life".** _

Maddie: Why is that the name?

Yale: So none of you can change it to anything involving death.

Kiri: Oh yeah?

_**Kiri has changed the chat name to "I Imagine Death So Much It Feels More Like A Memory"** _

Yale: Doesn't Count! That's in a Hamilton song!

Kiri: Counts to me.

Martin: Yale, why'd you add me when I live right across the hall from you?

Yale: Bcuz 1) you never talk to me and 2) I want everyone to know what we do.

Yale: And to like the list I've created.

Yale: List Of What I Ship: Tyler X Jay; Yale X Lana, Melanie X Marie, Troye X Kahlo, Kiri X Charlie, Nina X Janie, Josh X Carl, Eugene X Gale, Terry X Kavern, Annie X Jackson, Michael X Martin, Niagara X Kaolii, and the rest im too scared to ship.

Niagara: Scared of Maddie? Oh please.

Niagara: The worst she can do is call mom.

Nina: Which One?

Niagara: Kyoko.

Nina: She's cool.

Maddie: Welp im done. My friend called her cool.

Melanie: You do realize she sleeps with a nightlight, right.

Nina: They are a necessity of life.

Kaolii: ...

Yale: Well then.

_**Yale Has Changed The Group Chat Name To: "Fuck My Life".** _

Kiri: I wont even fight her on this.

Kale: Lets do something.

Lana: Like what?

Kale: >:3

Lana: Uh-Oh

Yale: I knew there was a reason I like her.

Kale: Take your pick out of these three games: 1)3 truths and a lie, 2)Paranoia, 3)Wed bed or dead.

Troye: Please change that last one.

Kale: 3)Kiss Marry Or Kill.

Troye: Thank You.

Carl: R we all picking? Bcuz Josh is doing homework and ignoring his phone.

Nina: Then go grab his attention.

Carl: Do you think i work miracles?

Jay: ...

Kale: I pick: Yale Mel Troye Ty Kiri Nia Maddie Eugene Martin Michael Terrence and Janie.

Tyler: You conveniently pick the relatives.

Kahlo: The relatives who are most likely sitting two in a room.

Tyler: You really need to stop coming over.

Kahlo: Hehehe. I've got permission.

Kiri: When'd he come over?

Yale: Umm

Carl: Uhh

Troye: Never?

Charlie: Good luck with that.

Troye: Why don't you help?

Charlie: Too lazy.

Kale: ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU DINGLE HOPPERS!

Kahlo: ...why?

Yale:Kiss Marry Or Kill

Mel: Paranoia

Troye: Three truths and a lie

Ty: three truths and a lie

Kiri: paranoia

Nia: paranoia

Maddie: kiss marry or kill

Eugene: three truths and a lie

Martin: kiss marry or kill

Michael:paranoia

Terrence: none

Janie: kiss marry or kill

Kavern: Pick One Terry!

Terrence: Ugh.

Kale: Pick one or i will hunt u down.

Terrence: Sheesh. I guess kiss marry or kill.

Yale: Yayay!

Kale: U wanna start?

Yale: Yayay.

Lana: Kale, stop trying to steal my girlfriend.

Kale: Im Not!

Yale: Kiri, kiss marry or kill: Charlie Terrence and that one kid named Taro who's trying to ignore this.

Yale: If u don't react I will spam u.

Taro: Fine! It's unmuted.

Kiri: Im gonna kill Terrence.

Terrence: As if that'd work.

Eugene: No he actually has the ability to kill someone. Remember when he almost drowned me and I had to go to the ER?

Janie: That was a scary experience.

Kiri: Im gonna marry Charlie:

Charlie: Yay. hehehe

Taro: Fuck this.

Kiri: And kiss Taro.

Taro: Now can I leave?

Yale: Why? art thou uncomfortable? Doth thou like this choice?

Taro: I'm Aromantic.

Yale: ...

Yale: WHy did I not know this?

Kiri: Bcuz he deliberately told everyone except you, Terrence and Kavern.

Yale: If id known earlier I wouldn't have included you in that question. Probably.

Taro: The fact you added on that last part contradicts everything else you typed. But it's fine.

Yale: K.

Kiri: Mi turn.

Kiri: And bcuz I can hear him snickering Terrence kiss marry or kill: Eugene, Gale and Kaolii.

Terrence: Can I kill Kaolii?

Kaolii: U can try but you'll have to beat me first.

Niagara: NO! 

Terrence: To who?

Niagara: BOTH OF YOU!

Yale: And my sibling runs out the door.

Gale: Found him.

Terrence: Here's the thing: I h8 Kaolii.

Kaolii: Don't worry, I hate me too.

Kavern: I stg.

Terrence: And I know Gale and his suicidal brother h8 me.

Gale: I blame you for that.

Yale: Did u let Nia in?

Gale: Yep. And he ran to Kaolii-fjegbwvwhsxadghfkog

Kale: ??

Kaolii: Im not letting u guys know the other half of my first name.

Kaolii: Not even teachers say it.

Terrence: and im not a huge fan of incest *cough* Martin*cough*.

Martin: Notice how he only calls me out.

Mel: U do realize the type of kiss was never specified, right?

Jay: DO u guys even kiss him?

Yale: No

Eugene: No.

Niagara: I tried once but ended up with a busted jaw.

Michael: Terrence, do me a favor.

Terrence: What?

Michael: Turn around.

Terrence: s,dmfnhbgvfcg

Mel: I heard a dumping noise and Michael laughing what happened. Ty ur closest.

Tyler: Terrence :"Ugh..this is white-eew!"

Yale: White?

Michael: Don't get any ideas. I just spilled Spoiled milk on him.

Eugene: Kiri, can I stay in your room tonight?

Kiri: Janie's going to a friends house, correct?

Janie: Yep.

Kiri: Then yes.

Terrence: Im back. Kiri, what kind of kiss where u thinking?

Kiri: The french one Charlie showed me!

Kahlo: CHARLIE!

Charlie: :3

Niagara: That look is of false innocence.

Charlie: >:3

Niagara: Much more accurate.

Janie: Why does Charlie get to corrupt Kiri?

Yale: Its either him or me, and the latter would be more horrendous.

Terrence: ...I guess marry Eugene kiss Gale kill Kaolii. Since that way i wouldn't have to kiss my brother.

Martin: Wouldn't you have to kiss him during

Michael: Shh. He won't listen.

Terrence: Say that to my face you twat.

Michael: Do u really want me to come over there? 

Terrence: Nvm. I pick someone who is currently moaning something.

Tyler: Fuck you.

Yale: How'd you know it was automatically you?

Tyler: Bcuz Troye punched me in the stomach when I was saying someones name.

Tyler: Shit.

Terrence: Kiss marry or kill: Jay, Niagara and Troye.

Jay: Whose name was he moaning?

Troye: Why do you care?

Yale: I hope u know Troye said that out loud in a suggesting manner that i agree with.

Jay: DIDN'T MEAN IT FOR THAT PURPOSE!

Tyler: Well I have to kill Niagara.

Niagara: Whyyyyyyy

Troye: Oh my god he's blushing so hard rn.

Yale: Tyler:"Am Not!"

Tyler: Shut it.

Niagara: WHy r u killing me again?

Maddie: I'd like to know also.

Tyler: Bcuz he's the only one im biologically related to. Troye's adopted and Jay isn't related to me at all. And im not a fan of incest.

Yale: You forgot the sigh.

Terrence: If ur not a fan of incest then why r u friends with Martin.

Martin: WHy is only my name being mentioned?

Tyler: Bcuz I don't consider that sibling incest sine they share no DNA. 

Terrence: Well, it is Pseudo-Incest.

Tyler: Kiss Troye Marry Jay.

Niagara: Fun fact: Both have happened before.

Yale: Really?

Niagara: Yep. I remember Kiri almost married them 2 years ago and Troye was dared to kiss Ty two years ago.

Mel: Wasn't that when no one knew we were related?

Niagara: Yep.

 Mel: .

 Mel: .

 Mel: .

 Mel: .

 Mel: .

 Mel: Well then.

                                          


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niagara: No. Just No

Tyler: Vincent im picking you.

Jay: At least use my first name.

Yale: Don't give in to temptation!

Tyler: me, Kahlo, Michael

Jay: U know what fuck you.

Yale: Plz try.

Charlie: And I still can't leave?

Janie: nope.

Charlie: Can I at least kill Yale?

Kiri: Plz try.

Kavern: Why the sudden outburst?

Jay: because he asked me that today at school and i tried not to answer.

Michael: I know what you were gonna say.

Niagara: He said that out loud in a very suggesting manner. It's time.

Niagara: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Jay: No.

Jay: AND JUST FOR THAT MICHAEL GOES DOWN THE DRAIN.

Michael: At least i die at peace.

Jay: kisskahlomarrytyler.

Tyler: WAS IT THAT HARD TO ANSWER AT SCHOOL!?

Jay: Yes.

Jay: Eugene Kaolii Kavern.

Niagara: Ye ye ye im here.

Kavern: He was talking abt u? howd you know?

Niagara: Apparently there has been a theory.

Janie: I like theories.

Niagara: That I

Charlie: Teehee

Niagara: Used to have a crush on Eugene.

Gale: Hehehe.

Niagara: Have just gotten over my crush on Kavern.

Terrence: Like she'd be with you.

Niagara: WHILE I HAVE BEEN DATING KAOLII-KYAI ALBERNACL THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!

Yale: THAT'S HIS FIRST NAME!?

Kaolii: I

Kaolii: Prepare for your death.

Martin: It's not that bad

Kaolii: I suppose but still.

Niagara: Marry Kaolii and ignore the other two.

Kavern: Should I feel hurt?

Terrence: No.

Eugene: What happens if he doesn't answer?

Niagara: U SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE.

Kiri: I will literally send you all the list of his crushes.

Niagara: That's it? You don't know all of them. I'll stay quiet.

Kiri: Okay then

Kiri: 

**Niagara's List Of Crushes**

1) Tyler-2012

2) Janie-2013

3) Temmy-2013

4)Eugene-2014-2015

5) Me!-2014

6)Kaolii-2015-Current date.

7)Kavern-2017-a week ago.

Niagara: No. Just No.


End file.
